A technology relating to a method for capturing photographs using a camera installed in a radio-controllable flight vehicle has been disclosed (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). Using the camera installed in such a flight vehicle, it is possible to capture photographs from the sky or a position in which a tripod is difficult to set. Capturing using a camera installed in a flight vehicle brings various advantages in that costs can be suppressed, and safe capturing, capturing at a low altitude or in a narrow place, capturing in proximity to a target, and the like are possible in comparison to when a real aircraft or helicopter is used.